Hostage
by Aliiah and Mushroomface
Summary: The team is back from Somalia and Ziva is now a probie agent. They all thought Somalia was behind them, but that is were they were wrong. No real pairings. Please read and review xx
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's Aliiah and Eva here! This is Eva's first story and Aliiah is currently working on one so go check that out too. Our story is called 'Hostage' and you will find out why it is called that later on in the story. By the way Ziva came back from Somalia about a month or two ago. If you get confused in the story please leave a comment and we will try to clear things up. So anyways, enjoy!

Hostage By: Aliiahncisxx & Mushroomface. 

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

Chapter One

It was a sunny Wednesday morning at The NCIS HQ in Washington DC. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked out of MTAC and looked down over the rail to see Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo in yet another chat room, Special Agent Timothy 'Tim' McGee typing on his keyboard and Probationary Agent Ziva David talking on her phone in Hebrew. As Gibbs started walking down the stairs his cell started buzzing in his pocket. "Yeah Gibbs" he answered like usual. "Uhuh yep on our way." He said in to the phone on his way to his desk. Gibbs snapped his cell shut and put it back in his pocket.

"Gear up we got a dead marine" he told his team. "Where are we going Boss?" McGee questioned as he got his weapon out of the draw of his desk. "Quantico Marine Base. Ziva get Ducky. DiNozzo get the truck. McGee get the car." As Gibbs strolled to the elevator his cell buzzed in his pocket for the second time that morning. He fished it out and looked at the screen. UNKNOWN NUMBER flashed back at him. "Yeah…" he answered. "Hello Special Agent Gibbs. You had better watch your back because we are coming to get you." A deep voice replied. "Who is this?" Gibbs asked the strongly accented stranger on the other end. "For me to know and you to find out" The voice replied before the line went dead.

"McGee!" he called over the squad room. "Umm…yes Boss?" he called back uncertainty. "Trace the last call to my cell." He told him. "Err why?" McGee asked slowly. "Just do it McGee. When you're done meet us at Quantico." He called as he walked into the elevator. "On it Boss" McGee called before he sat down again and started typing away on his computer.

_SNAP! _ Ziva took a picture of the marine lying in the middle of a path in Quantico Marine Base. "Boss this is Lance Corporal Eric Stroble. Stationed out of Quantico" Tony read of his notebook. "Tony, see if there are any witnesses. Ziva when you're done taking pictures start bagging and tagging." "Ok, got it." She replied in an unusually quiet voice. "Ziva, you got a problem?" Gibbs asked her as he turned to face her. "Umm…Earlier my Father called me and informed me that Saleem's men that weren't killed in Somalia are coming to DC. They are coming for you, Gibbs."

_**Ok so that was our first chapter of 'Hostage'. Please review and give us positive criticism. If you have any ideas of what could happen later on in the story we are open to ideas. Please leave reviews so we know what you like and dislike about our story. I know it is kind of short but it is our first ever chapter. The others will be longer than this one. Please do not copy our story. Thanks. **_

_**- Eva and Aliiah x**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there (: its Eva and Aliiah here! So this is chapter two of 'Hostage'. We hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Last time I decided to leave it on a cliff hanger to add a bit of drama (I hope). So anyways, on with the story! Enjoy!

Hostage By: Aliiahncisxx & Mushroomface.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters!

Chapter Two

Everyone stood there in silence, slowly looking from Ziva to Gibbs. "When did he find this out?" Gibbs asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Last night and then he told me this morning." Ziva replied quietly while looking down to her shoes. Gibbs looked up at the sky and said nothing. "Duck what have you got?" He suddenly asked the M.E, Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. "Ohh yes, well our marine seems to have been killed by a stab wound to his back." He replied. "Time of death?" Gibbs questioned. "Hmm I would say five-six hours ago. As normal I will know more once I get him back to Autopsy. Mr Palmer, could you please fetch the gurney?" He asked his assistant, Jimmy Palmer. "Ohh yes of course Doctor." Palmer replied, quickly walking away from another awkward silence. "This actually reminds me of a time when I was a young lad in Scotland. W-" Ducky stopped when Gibbs began walking away from the scene as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Leon, we got a problem." He said into the phone. "Carry on, Gibbs" Director of NCIS, Leon Vance said back to him. "Saleems men are on their way to DC." Gibbs told him calmly. "What? Why?" Vance questioned him. "Eli David called Ziva this morning telling her that they were coming to get me for killing Saleem." He explained to the Director. There was a pause. "Where are you now?" was the next question Gibbs was asked. "Quantico. Dead Lance Corporal." He answered while looking back at the taped-off crime scene. "Finish there as soon as possible and get back here." Vance ordered while Gibbs shut his phone.

"Boss! Boss!" Gibbs turned around to see McGee walking quickly towards him, holding a piece of paper in his hand. "You trace that call McGee?" Gibbs asked the agent. "Yes I did. It came from a warehouse in North DC. I went to check it out but they were long gone." McGee said hurriedly. Gibbs let out a long sigh. "What's up Boss?" Tim asked. "Saleems men are in DC to get me for killing Saleem in Somalia. Ziva was informed this morning by her Father." "Ohh" McGee said looking over at a random tree not knowing what to say. "Gibbs, Ziva has finished bagging and tagging and I found two witnesses!" DiNozzo called while looking quite proud of himself. Gibbs and McGee began walking over to the rest of the team. As Gibbs and McGee walked up to him, Tony noticed something wasn't right.

"What's up Boss? Did I miss a fight or something?" DiNozzo asked, eager to know what he missed. In the moment that followed his question, DiNozzo felt a hand come in contact with the back of his head. That's right, it was the famous Gibbs slap. "Owww Boss! What was that for?" "For suspecting there was a fight." Gibbs replied calmly. "Saleems men are in DC." He told DiNozzo. A puzzled look spread across Tony's face. "I though you shot them all in Somalia?" "Nope I guess I missed a few." Gibbs continued. "They are here to get me for killing Saleem. Anyway, the witnesses?" He said, quickly changing the subject.

"Ohh, yes the witnesses. Lance Corporals Ted Manning and Mathew Wethington were in the gym, just over there." He said while pointing to a building about 15 meters away from them. "They looked out the window and saw the victim and another guy fighting. They saw him stab Stroble and then get into a black SUV and drive off towards the main gate. By the time they reached the victim, he was already dead. No one else saw or heard anything." He told him while looking towards the direction the SUV supposedly drove in. "They get a look at his face?" Gibbs asked DiNozzo. "No, he was dressed in black and wearing a ball cap." "Ok, were done here." Gibbs said after a pause.

As soon as they got back to NCIS HQ Gibbs went up to pay a visit to Director Leon Vance. "Gibbs, nice you could join me." Vance said when Gibbs entered his office. "If you haven't noticed, I'm working a case at the moment, Leon?" Vance replied to that with "You mean you **were** working a case, your old friend Tobias Fornell just called saying that our victim, Lance Corporal Eric Stroble, is the main suspect in a FBI murder case. The case has now been turned over to the FBI. They will be over soon to collect the evidence and the body. I have already informed Doctor Mallard not to do the autopsy." "What? Why hand the case over to the FBI? It's a dead marine on a US Marine base! It's our jurisdiction!" Gibbs boomed back. "There are already men here in DC that want to kill you, we can't have you working on a case as well Gibbs." The Director told the Special Agent. "Go and inform your team that they are no longer working the case, and when Fornell gets here, tell him all you know so far about the dead Lance Corporal." Vance continued. And with that Gibbs slammed out of his office.

"Stop working on the case." Gibbs said to his team as he walked past DiNozzo's desk. "What? Why Boss, we only just started?" DiNozzo replied, confused. ""Case is being handed over to the FBI." Gibbs replied sitting down at his desk. And with that the elevator made the familiar _DING! _And the two men that strolled out of the elevator were none other than Special Agent Tobias Fornell and Special Agent Rick Sacks, FBI. "Oh , look who it is. My old friend Rick Sacks." Tony grumbled as he roughly put down his phone. (BTW if you don't remember Agent Saks tried to put Tony away for murder a few years ago) "Oh, why, hello there DiNozzo." Saks said while a smirk appeared on his face. "Hello there Rick." DiNozzo replied, flashing a fake smile. "Saks, collect all of the physical evidence. Gibbs if you would be so kind to show Agents Higby and Moretti down to Autopsy?" Fornell said as two more agents appeared behind him. "Anything for you Tobias." Gibbs replied with a smile on his face. 30 minutes later the FBI had left with the evidence and the case.

_**Ok so that was chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it. Couldn't have a NCIS story without Agents Fornell and Saks from the FBI, could we? Please review and tell us what you think of the story so far. Also tell us what you think might happen next in the story, as we are always open to ideas :) Please do not copy our story. Thanks. **_

_**Story by Aliiahncisxx and Mushroomface.**_

_**- Eva and Aliiah x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone we are back. Sorry about the wait, we have been really busy and plus I've got really stuck into the story I'm writing on my own. Sorta

This chapter is written by Aliiah x :)

Hostage By: Aliiahncisxx & Mushroomface. 

Disclaimer: We do not own NCIS or any of its characters :( .

Chapter 3

Ziva had gotten over Somalia, she had been saved by the people who she should have placed her trust in, in the first place, and for that she was grateful. But she was trained for those situations, were a wrong move gets you killed. Her father was testing her trust to him and Mossad when he sent her to Somalia, and now he had been trying to regain it, by informing her about the Somali men after Gibbs, showed Ziva he was trying to find a way to make it up to her. Not that he ever could. But away from the past; let's go back to the present time.

With the FBI handling the case, Team Gibbs really had nothing to do apart from wait to hear anything about the case, or even better, Saleem's men.

'I can't stand this any longer, we are getting nothing done, just waiting; we are wasting time' Ziva told Tony, ½ an hour after the FBI got the case.

'I agree, Agent David, but instead of complaining to Special Agent DiNozzo, maybe you should both be trying to find the terrorists, or even better you could find out how your father knew about them.' Vance said from behind Ziva.

'Yes, Sir' they both replied, slightly sarcastically and grumpily.

'Where are Gibbs and McGee?' Vance questioned.

'Probielicious had been down with Abby for the last ½ hour and Gibbs went down there 5 minutes ago.' Tony answered. Ziva had a smirk on her face.

Vance strode out the bullpen down to Abby's lab, but without saying 'Wipe the smirk away David.'

By his tone of voice, Ziva could tell he was partially joking, which was rare.

'Did he just-'

'Yep'

'Wow. Thing really be hotting up if Vance is trying to lighten the mood-, wait is he behind me or something?' Tony said stay completely still. He looked at his watch **12.30.**

'Umm no, Tony he went down to Abby's lab, don't you remember?

'Actually I don't remember.' Tony said, being deadly serious.

'You don't look to good.'

'Neither, do you.'

'I feel kinda dizzy.'

'Yeh me too.'

Ziva stood up to walk over to Tony's desk, but collapsed into a crumple on the floor, Tony went to get up, but passed out in his chair, before he had a chance to stand up.

**Abby's Lab (12.30)**

'Does anyone else feel light headed and hot, or is that just ….'

McGee dropped down to the floor. 'McGee are you ok?' Abby said before also dropping down.

Within seconds of Abby's collapse, Vance and Gibbs also fell, passing dead out.

**Autopsy (12.30)**

'You know this reminds me of a time …' Ducky started, when he heard a thump.

'Mr Palmer. Where are you?' Ducky said before passing out like Palmer just had.

Within seconds of the first 2 agents passing out, the whole building was out, all just like Ziva; a crumple on the floor.

**Unidentified location (mwwhhhaaa)**

'Well our plan finally is coming together after 2 months of planning, and all it took was to knock out NCIS with gas.' An evil man said.

'Let's watch them die …' Evil man 2 said.

_**Ok, so it was very short but you deserved something after this long! **_

_**I KNOW IM EVIL! LEAVING YOU ON THAT LINE! BUT ALL IS NOT AS IT SEEMS!**_

_**Thanks for reading! X **_

_**The next chapter will be up very soon x**_

_**Aliiah and Eva x**_


End file.
